


Hirsute Reunion

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Interlude, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Maybe there's only so much blonde hair to go around the Avengers...





	Hirsute Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laimelde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laimelde/gifts).



> So apparently all I needed to get my muse back into gear was watching Black Panther and having a friend make a suggestion while we're watching the IW trailer in the theatre. Laimelde, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.

The reunions are brisk, out of necessity.

That doesn’t mean they’re all serious.

Steve and Thor grasp each other’s forearms, their smiles warm although the lines around their eyes are sharp.

“You’ve cut your hair!”

“It was was done to me, none of the doing was my will.” Thor indicates the side of his head and points to Steve. “And you have taken my advice to grow your hair long!”

“It makes for a decent disguise. Still doesn’t feel quite right.” Steve’s shrug barely betrays his discomfort, although Thor knows it must run deep. It wasn’t the customs of Steve’s time for a man to grow his hair long; that he does so now is a different kind of severance. Thor’s shaved head cuts him off from his privileged past as Heir to Asgard, the growth of Steve’s is, perhaps, less a change in his friend’s status and more a change in outlook.

Thor can mourn Steve’s innocence with his own. The worlds they inhabited were built less in truth and more in the covering up of bitter history, and they have both grown older and harder from the men they were when they first met.

Such serious thoughts, and with yet more serious battles ahead of them. He makes a joke of it, trying for light-hearted. “It needs to be longer.”

“You think?”

“I do.” Thor notes a familiar figure striding briskly through the assemblage of human forces, passing close enough for hailing. “Maria agrees with me, I am sure!”

Glancing over at her name, she nods briefly at the Wakandan warriors, then steps up. “Not until I know what I’m agreeing with.”

“He thinks I should grow my hair out longer,” Steve says with a wry smile. “He’s gone short, I’ve gone long.”

Maria surveys them both, her brow furrowing slightly as she stares at Steve, trying to picture it. “Maybe there’s only so much blond hair to go around among the Avengers? One grows it out, the other cuts it off?”

The whimsy is delivered in Maria’s droll style, and odd enough to make Thor grin.

Steve snorts. “But if there’s only so much blond hair to go around, how do you explain Natasha?”

“Please,” Maria scoffs, although now she’s smiling with an amusement that's blade-sharp. “How does _anyone_ explain Natasha?"

 


End file.
